Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai/Cap 16
Tengo entendido que la Cueva Destino está plagada de pokémon extraños... Horripilantes... *Se imagina a Ariados macarras* Su p*ta madre O-O Ladrones... *Se imagina a un Igglybuff intentando atracarlo y con cara de malote* O.o... Y sobretodo espíritus... *Se imagina al fantasma de Amy Winehouse* Moriremos todos ;3; Bueno, ya hemos llegado, entremos E3 Ni de coña Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg Y se supone que la gallina aquí soy yo e.e *Con voz gurutal y como una supersombra* ¿¡Quién osa entrar en mis dominios!? Archivo:Cara impresionada de Mudkip.png ¡¡JODER!! Chicos, teníais razón, larguémonos de aquí ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Sólo... Queríamos hablar con Spiritomb, para reunir a los 17... Ah, que tiempos, cuando los 17 estábamos unidos... Y cuando yo le lanzaba piropos de obrero a Milotic... "¡Niña, con ese cuerpo yo te hacía un traje de saliva!" Que tiempos... O-O... Bueno, yo iría encantado con vosotros, pero no puedo separarme de Spiritomb, que descansa aquí... Buena suerte con despertarlo Neh, no será para tanto ¿Alguna vez has levantado a tu madre por la mañana un domingo? Pues imagina eso multiplicado por 20 O-O... A la mierda Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo... Loca e.e Gracias 8D Dentro de la cueva... Archivo:Cara asustada de Mudkip.png ¿Hola...? ¿Hay alguien...? Silencio... Archivo:Cara asustada de Torchic.jpg ¿Hello...? ¿Habéis pasado a Rampardos? ¿¡De dónde sales tú!? Somos los 2º guardianes de Spiritomb después de Rampardos .3. Ah... Pero si él nos dió permiso para pasar vosotros también podréis, ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Geodude.png Pues... Venga, cariño, déjalos, así podremos tener un poco de intimidad... Archivo:Cara de Geodude.png Tienes razón, amor Todos: Wth... ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos...? *Flashback* Todos: Wiii, otro flashback Todos: O-O... *Trauma pa toa la vida* *Enamorados a más no poder* Sigamos al fondo... e.eU Unos minutos más tarde... Esta cueva parece interminable... They tried to make me go to rehab but I said no, no, no... ¿Qué es eso? Creo que es evidente .3. Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png I don't have the time... And if my daddy thinks I'm fineee... ¡They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, no no no! Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png Niña, no me jodas los solos ¬¬ En mi cumpleaños hago lo que me da la gana ¬3¬ Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png Y yo soy un fantasma y también puedo hacer lo que me de la gana ¬3¬ Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Ahí te ha ganado .3. Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png ¿Qué queréis? Hablar con Spiritomb Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png . . . Vale ¿Vale? ¿Así sin más? Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png Es que soy un fantasma. Como mucho os pueden hacer daño a vosotros. Voy a por unas palomitas o3o Todos: e.O Pues nada, habrá que ver como sacamos a Spritomb de la piedra *Chuta la piedra* GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ¡¡GOOOOOOL DEL BARÇA!! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip.pngArchivo:Cara de Chimchar.png e.eU *La piedra se empieza a mover...* 300px Archivo:Cara impresionada de Mudkip.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Torchic.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Chimchar.pngArchivo:Cara impresionada de Treecko.png ¡LA OST*A! Archivo:Cara de Spiritomb.png ¿¡QUIÉNES SON LOS GRANDÍSIMOS HIJOS DE P*TA QUE ME HAN DESPERTADO!? Archivo:Cara asustada de Torchic.jpg Venga, Erika, ve... Archivo:Cara asustada de Mudkip.png Y-yo... Archivo:Cara de Spiritomb.png . . . Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png Muehehehehehe... Archivo:Cara de Spiritomb.png Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Archivo:Cara aliviada de Treecko.png Menos mal Yo... Quería reunir a los 17 de nuevo. Tú y Rampardos formábais parte de ellos, así que... Archivo:Cara de Spiritomb.png No hace falta que sigas. Me uniré a vuestra causa. *Entonces, Spiritomb desapareció Qué fácil ha sido... Demasiado... Callad, no le busquéis cinco patas al Glameow <.< Vayámonos de aquí, este lugar da escalofríos Archivo:Cara de Skuntank.png Bah, yo pensando que se los iba a comer <.< Continuará... Categoría:Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai